


Coming Home

by PotatoQuinn



Series: More than Surviving [1]
Category: Castle, Law & Order: SVU, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting (the 100), Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bellamy gets beat up, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoQuinn/pseuds/PotatoQuinn
Summary: Lieutenant Olivia Benson barely manages to balance her work life in the Special Victims Unit with her home life as a mother, and fianceé to one Alexandra Cabot. When her half-niece's older half-brother comes to the house covered in shallow cuts and colourful bruises, she puts aside all her other cases to find out who did this to him. The house is full for the Holidays, and then her adopted daughter shows up on the doorstep. Natalie Benson has been away from home for over three years, helping her wife raise their son and her wife's cousin, and working on her engineering degree. When Ontari, Anya's cousin, gets kicked out of school, she comes home for the Holidays bringing her new family with her hoping for a sort of restart. Her family all have different reactions to her arrival; some are ecstatic, some are confused but glad, and others are bitter still over initial her departure. Also, Alexis Castle makes an appearance with Kate Beckett.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is as interesting as my mind thinks it will be... I have the whole thing planned and the sequal, so let's see what happens, shall we?

_In the criminal justice system, sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In New York City, the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the Special Victims Unit. These are their stories_.   
  
~~  
  
   The parking garage was dark and damp, lights flickering sporadically. A single man walked hurriedly over the concrete, keys in hand and briefcase clutched under one arm. His dark hair fell over his forehead as he rushed to his car, and he flipped it away with a flick of his head. He had papers to grade and a test to plan for his third-grade class before the weekend ended. He made it to his vehicle and unlocked the doors, only to be slammed against the side by something heavy. A sharp pain on his head distracted him, and suddenly he was on the ground.

  
   A woman lay atop him, her hands wandering over his body and tearing at his clothing. The man noticed only her hair, dark and in her face. It was too dark to see much else, even though it was barely 3:30 in the afternoon. He tried to fight her off, pushing at her shoulders and kicking at her, only to fail. The woman landed blows to his head with something in her hand, the man wasn't able to see what. She flashed a knife in her other hand and cut through his belt, yanking on his pants to lower them. She felt him up, his body instantly reacting to the assault even as he struggled to get away.

  
   A car beeped nearby, and voices cut through the otherwise silent space. The woman scowled and struck the man across the face before bolting, not risking getting caught to finish what she had started. The man lay still for a few moments, tears streaking over his temples as his muscles shook. He focused on catching his breath before he got up and opened his car door. He tossed his now broken briefcase into the back seat and climbed into the driver's seat. He sat and leaned against the steering wheel, silent sobs quaking through him.

  
   Then, still shaken from the assault, he started his car and headed towards the one place he knew he would be safe.   
  
~~   
  
   The front door of the three bedroom apartment slammed shut, making Lieutenant Olivia Benson jump slightly on the couch. She set her four year old son down on the floor, handing him the toy truck she had been holding. Bellamy Blake, her half-niece Octavia Blake’s half-brother, shuffled into the living room and slumped into a chair. When he lifted his head, she barely recognised him for the bruises shadowing his face.

  
   “Bellamy, what happened?” Olivia jumped up and went to him, cupping his face. He just shook his head, tears in his eyes and his jaw set. She got up and went to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of frozen peas. She didn't push her honorary nephew, knowing he would say something when he was ready.

  
   “Bell, does it hurt?” Noah leaned against the 25 year old’s knee, his big eyes curious and full of concern. The little boy “helped” hold the frozen peas to Bellamy’s face.

  
   The man smiled through a wince, ruffling the boy's hair. “Yeah, it hurts. This helps though, thanks.” He looked up at his aunt and licked his parched lips. “I'll explain after he goes to bed. Meanwhile, Octavia said she was arriving today, along with Raven?”

  
   “Yes, they have winter break starting today. They should be here soon.” Olivia smiled and glanced at the clock that hung on the wall nearby. Neither of them mentioned Olivia’s adopted daughter/half-niece Natalie. Neither had seen or heard from her in over two years, aside from a postcard now and then with just her signature and a drawn heart on the back. “Calvin should be coming in tomorrow.”

  
   Bellamy nodded, gathering his little cousin in his arms and slumping back into the chair. He allowed the little boy to help him hold the cold veggies on his bruises while the television flickered, and they were quiet for awhile. After twenty minutes of relative silence - only interrupted by Noah in his attempts to get his mommy and cousin to play with him - the front door opened and a small brunette woman bounced into the apartment.

  
   “Bellamy! I didn't know you'd be here, too!” Octavia Blake grinned at her older brother and kissed his cheek before moving to kiss Olivia’s. “What happened to your face?” She frowned, scooping Noah up into her arms and nuzzling his cheek with her nose.

  
   “Honey, I'm home!” A loud voice cut into the conversation, and Raven Reyes sauntered into the room. “Aunt Liv, I managed to get Mama G’s casserole recipe!” The Latina hugged Olivia and kissed Noah’s cheek. She noticed a dejected looking Bellamy and frowned. “You get in a fight?”

  
   “I don't want to talk about it right now.” His voice shook just a bit, only enough for Olivia and Octavia to notice. While Raven shrugged and made herself comfortable on the couch, the other two women exchanged a look.

  
   “Okay.” Octavia sat next to Raven,  letting Noah go when he wiggled off her lap. She looked over to her aunt, leaning into Raven. “Cal said he might be here in the morning, depending on traffic.” She opted for small talk, and the others followed her lead. They chatted for a bit about school and work, deciding on ordering a couple pizzas for dinner. Octavia squeaked when her phone vibrated, and she pulled it out of her pocket. She grinned and turned her phone to show the others. “Clarke says she and Lexa are on their way home!”

  
    Bellamy managed a smile at the selfie that was shown, and Olivia grinned at it. It was Clarke and Lexa in plane seats. Clarke was smirking a bit and Lexa was leaning over, looking a little green through her smile. 

    Raven and Octavia smushed together and managed to capture Noah, snapping a selfie of their own to send.

    The door opened yet again, and a blonde woman breezed in. “We have new neighbours, there's a moving truck outside.”  She kissed Olivia, snatched up Noah to kiss his cheek, and smiled at the three young adults. “Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, it's good to see you guys!”

    “Hey Aunt Alex!” Octavia grinned and stood up, heading to the door. “You said new neighbours?”

    Olivia stood as well, following her niece. “This is a weird time of day to be moving.” They made their way down and outside, watching furniture being carried inside. 

    “It looks like they're from out-of-state. Look, see? There's a car with Virginia plates.” Raven squished herself beside Octavia, pointing out the dark blue Subaru that was parked in front of the truck. As they watched, three doors opened on the vehicle.

    From the back seat, a short brunette stepped out, swinging a backpack over her shoulder before reaching back in and bringing out a toddler. The girl wore ripped jeans and a white t-shirt. The toddler wore dark jeans and a puffy blue coat. The passenger side had held a taller blonde woman who wore smart black trousers and a light green blouse, a pressed jacket over her shoulders. The driver was a short woman with flaming red hair sporting faded blue jeans and a green flannel shirt.

    “Isn't that Anya? Like, it's been years since I've seen her, but-” Bellamy squinted from the front window, tilting his head.

    Olivia frowned and stepped out of the house, putting on a smile to welcome their new neighbours. Alex carried Noah behind her, and Octavia and Raven followed. The Lieutenant stopped short when the redhead came around the vehicle, taking the toddler in her arms and kissing his head. “Natalie?”

    “Mom?”


	2. Chapter 2

**~~**

**I78, NW, in the car: November 22**

**~~**

 

    Natalie Benson-Woods maneuvered the Subaru through traffic, grinning at the woman sitting next to her. Her wife, Anya Benson-Woods, belting out the song that played through the speakers without a care in the world. This state of relaxed abandonment was rare from the older woman, an FBI consultant for NYPD’s Special Victims Unit. At least, she will be after Thanksgiving. Natalie was so proud of her, and of the teenager in the back seat. Ontari Forest (the seventeen year old cousin of Anya) may have been kicked out of her last school, but she was going along with this move to New York. A glance into the backseat showed Ontari recording Anya with her phone, giggling like the toddler that sat next to her in his carseat. Aden Benson-Woods was blonde like his Mama and the happiest three-year-old Natalie had ever met. 

    The song changed and Anya sighed, giving up her singing for the moment. She turned the radio down and turned to eye her wife. “Are you sure about this, Nat?” 

    “Yes. I'm mostly just nervous about how they'll react if we run into them.” Natalie smiled and switched lanes, glancing in the side mirror to make sure the moving truck was still behind them. They were moving from Washington D.C. to the Upper West Side of Manhattan. Ontari’s expulsion from her previous school had just made things a bit easier for them. 

    “New York is a big city, we might not see them at all.” Anya tried for reassurance, moving to squeeze her wife's thigh. 

    “You mean  _ I _ won't. You're going to be working under my mother.” Natalie switched lanes again and threw a wane smile over. Ontari stayed quiet, listening to the conversation and playing with Aden to keep him entertained. 

    “Yeah, well, still.” Anya squeezed the thigh under her palm again and left it there, her thumb stroking the fabric of Natalie’s jeans. 

    The rest of the ride was silent, and soon they were pulling up to the apartment building on West 89th street. Ontari was the first out, swinging her backpack over one shoulder and then grabbing Aden out of his seat. Anya was next, making her way to the truck that pulled up behind them. She reached out and squeezed Ontari’s arm on her way. Natalie was the last out, shutting her door and looking around. She walked around the car and took Aden from Ontari, kissing his head. “Hey baby boy, we're finally home!”

    “Mommy!” the little boy giggled, and Ontari grinned as she hitched her pack up. 

    “Natalie?” a voice cut through the little huddle, and Natalie turned to face them. 

    Standing there on the sidewalk was the last person she expected to see. “Mom?” Natalie hitched Aden up on her hip, taking in the others standing behind her. Practically her whole family stood there, save for her younger brother Calvin, Anya’s sister Lexa, and Raven’s foster sister Clarke. 

    “Babe, is every- oh. Detective Benson, hi.” Anya managed to smile at the group as she slung one arm around Natalie and the other around Ontari. 

    “Anya! I haven't seen you in years!” Olivia blinked and smiled, putting her hands in her pockets. “And, it's Lieutenant now.”

    “Mrs. Woods, where did you want this dresser?” A man interrupted them, holding half of a long, cherry red dresser missing its drawers. 

    “It's Benson-Woods, actually, and that goes in Ontari’s room. Rhee, why don't you show them which one’s yours?” Anya squeezed her cousin's shoulders and smiled. She stared the girl down when she didn't move to do as she was asked. 

    “Right. This way.” Ontari flashed a fake smile and led the way inside. 

    Natalie handed Aden off to Anya, then turned to face her mother head on. She tried for a smile and ended up with a grimace on her face. “It's uh, it's been a while. How are you?”

    Olivia blinked, reaching out to touch Natalie’s cheek. “It's been three and a half years, Natalie! Where have you been?”

    Natalie chewed at her lip and looked down at the concrete beneath her converse, then back up into her adoptive mother’s eyes. “Washington D.C.” she mumbled, then licked her lips. “I'm sorry I never called. It's just, I got really busy, and then I never made the time. It's seriously all on me, so please don't blame Anya because it was my choice. A very dumb choice, and I miss you like crazy, and-” the redhead closed her eyes and cut herself off, taking a deep breath. “I'm sorry.”

    Octavia stepped to the front of the group, anger apparent on her features. She took in the site of her half-sister slash cousin with watery eyes. Then, before anyone could take notice, she slapped Natalie across the face faster than she blinked. 

    Several things happened at once, then. Aden started to cry, trying to pull away from Anya to get to his other mother. Ontari had just stepped back out and saw the slap, and she made quick work of the sidewalk until she was standing nose-to-nose with Octavia. Alex took Noah back inside quickly, and Olivia stared at the remaining group with wide eyes. 

    Natalie was the first to speak, pulling on the youngest girl's arm. “Ontari, don't. I deserved that, and you know it.”

    “She could have waited until your son wasn't here to see it!” Ontari yanked her arm away from her cousin-in-law. 

    “Ontari, will you take Aden inside and give him his juice, help him calm down?” Anya stepped forward to stand next to the two brunettes. The girl stayed where she was for a moment, then did as she was asked. Once the children were gone, Anya put her hand on her wife's back. “Maybe we should take this inside, this isn't a public matter.” 

    Octavia, who still stood rooted to the concrete with her hand by her side, nodded once and turned on her heel. Raven, who was in a rare state of speechlessness, followed after her girlfriend. Olivia took that moment to hug Natalie briefly before holding her at arm's length. 

    “You look-” she started, and Natalie interrupted. 

    “Like shit?” 

    Olivia shook her head and smiled. “Beautiful. Let's go inside. I need to check on Noah, and you need to check on…”

    Natalie smiled sheepishly, backing away from her mother to take Anya’s hand. “Aden. His name is Aden.” 

    “Right. You guys can join us for dinner, we're having pizza. I'll just have to order an extra.” Olivia turned and led the way inside, and the three of them piled into the elevator. “What's your floor?”

    “Seven.” Anya answered, squeezing her wife's hand. 

    “Oh. Well that's good, less stops. That's my floor.” Olivia smiled and pressed the button for their floor. When the doors opened, the sight in the hallway made them rush out. 

    Octavia had Ontari pinned to the wall, her jaw clenched and her eyes hard. Ontari had a split lip, and Octavia had a bruise forming on her cheekbone. Bellamy stood next to Octavia at a safe distance, looking lost with a fresh bruise on his own cheek to add to the new collection. Raven stood back by Alex, the two little boys watching with wide eyes from their arms. Aden saw his mothers and wriggled out of Raven’s hold. 

    “Mommy! Mama! Rhee bein’ mean!” The little blonde boy ran into Natalie’s legs, and she scooped him up. 

    “Are you saying Ontari hit her first?” Anya pushed her fingers through the boy's hair, and he nodded. “I'm not surprised.”

    Octavia let Ontari go as soon as she realized that Olivia, Anya and Natalie were in the hall. She pushed Ontari towards them and turned her murderous glare onto Natalie. Natalie stared back, her gaze regretful and slightly confused. “Octa-”

    “Save it.” Octavia spun and went into Olivia’s apartment, slamming a couple doors. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy's case is addressed and Alexis ahows up.

    Natalie nodded and sniffed, and Aden pouted, patting her on the cheek that wasn't bright red. “Mommy okay?”

    “Yeah, I'm okay.” She smiled at him and turned to her mother. “Rain check? I don't think it would be a good idea for me to invade right now. We can grab lunch tomorrow, maybe?”

    “I'm working tomorrow, but I can text you when I get a break?” Olivia pulled out her phone. “Anya, you're starting next week at the Precinct, aren't you? You can all come by, and we can talk.” The Lieutenant’s eyes swept over the four of them, a thin smile gracing her features.

    “That sounds good.” Anya smiled and Natalie pulled out her phone. She handed it to her mother and shifted Aden to her other hip while Olivia texted herself from the device.

    “I'll call you, okay?” Olivia smiled and handed the phone back. She pulled her daughter to her and hugged her, laughing at the toddler’s wriggling. “I love you, Natalie. I'm glad you're back.”

    “I love you too, mom. I'll talk to you later, we gotta feed the kids.” Natalie smiled and pulled away.

    The two families separated and went to their respective apartments, Anya pulling Ontari along. Olivia sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, closing the door behind her. She pulled her phone back out and saved Natalie’s number before dialling a local pizza place. She ordered two pizzas with everyone's favourites, then sat at the kitchen table. Bellamy joined her after a minute, pressing a fresh bag of frozen peas to his cheek.

    “Are you going to tell me what happened?” She leaned back in her chair, looking into the living room to see Noah playing with Raven.

    “Um, I heard yelling and when I went to investigate, I got in the way of Octavia’s fist.” He gestured to his face.

    Olivia shook her head, sitting up again. “You know what I mean.” She raised a brow and tilted her head.

    The man sighed and nodded, setting the peas down. “Right. I was walking to my car after school let out, and I was attacked.” He pushed his hands through his hair, thankful that his aunt stayed quiet while he searched for the words to explain. “Um, I didn't see much, except that it was a woman. Long dark hair, but shadows covered her face. She uh, she-” his voice broke a bit, and he cleared his throat. “She tried to r- she cut my belt with a knife after she hit me with something.”

    Olivia blanched as he spoke, her gaze turning cold. “Bellamy, did she rape you?” She was blunt, even though she had to force the words past her lips.

    “No.” He shook his head vigorously, closing his eyes. “No, she didn't get that far. There were voices, people in the garage. She bolted after hitting me over the head again.”

    Olivia nodded. “Okay. Why didn't you go to the hospital?”

    Bellamy shrugged, avoiding her gaze. “I wanted to talk to you first, and my head doesn't hurt. My vision wasn't blurry or anything.”

    “Then you need to go to the station and make a statement.” Olivia frowned.

    “I know. I'll go in tomorrow. I just want to relax for tonight.” he sighed and got up, putting the peas back in the freezer. Then, as an afterthought: “The clothes I was wearing are in a plastic bag in the trunk of my car. And the belt. I had extras with me.”

    “Okay, bring them with you tomorrow. I guess it's lucky that it's Saturday tomorrow.” Olivia got up as well and pulled Bell in for a hug. “I won't say anything to your sister, but she's going to find out eventually. Make sure to tell her before someone else does.”

    “I will. Thanks, Aunt Liv.” Bellamy hugged her back before pulling away. “I'll be in the living room in a bit, I have some papers to grade.”

 

**~~**

**The 16th Precinct**

**Wednesday, November23**

**~~**

 

    “Is that all you need?” Bellamy mumbled, his head in his hands. He was sitting in front of Olivia’s desk, a crappy paper cup of coffee half-gone in front of him.

    “Yes, that's all.” Detective Amanda Rollins smiled and stood. “I'm going to the garage to pull any footage they may have, and your car is being dusted for prints.” She left with a nod from the Lieutenant.

    “You did good, Bellamy.” Olivia squeezed the man's shoulder. He just nodded. “Did I tell you? Natalie's back in town. She's coming by the Precinct today with Anya.”

    Bellamy nodded again, getting up. “I saw her. That explains O’s mood last night. Who were the kids?”

    “I'm not sure. The little one is their son, but I don't recognize the girl.” Olivia moved to her chair and sat down. “You're avoiding the subject. Are you going to be okay?”

    Bellamy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Yeah, I will be.” He was silent, then he sighed again. “She was precise, like she knew exactly what she was going to do. She didn't say anything, and kept her face in the shadows.”

    “You think it was planned?” Olivia crossed her arms.

    “Maybe. I don't know, I'm just telling you what I noticed.” Bellamy shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

    “Okay. We’re gonna get her, Bell.”

    “I know. I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?”

    “Yeah. Call me if-”

    “I remember anything else?” Bellamy grinned.

    Olivia shook her head. “No, if you need anything.”

    Bellamy nodded and left, laughing a bit when he caught site of a certain redhead. “Natalie! Did you shrink?”

    “Bell!” Natalie tackled him into a hug, then pulled away and looked him over. “Wait, what happened? Why are you here?” Her eyes widened and she looked around at the officers, dropping her voice. “Bell-”

    “I was attacked yesterday in the parking garage. I'm okay, but it was a close call. I was giving my statement.” Bellamy shook his head and took her in, grinning. “You're looking good, little sis.” He looked over her head at the blonde behind her.

    “You remember Anya.” Natalie glanced back at said woman and grinned before turning back to Bellamy. “She and I are married now. That's our son, Aden, and Anya’s cousin Ontari.”

    “Hey, Bellamy.” the woman threw him a wave with one arm, keeping a hold of her son with the other.

    “Um, I'm sorry you got caught in that fight yesterday. I shouldn't have started it in the first place.” The young brunette shuffled her feet as she held a few bags, the plastic rustling from her fidgeting.

    “That's alright. It was just as much Octavia’s fault as yours.” He smiled that smile he has and then froze as his eyes flickered behind them. “Alexis!”

    Natalie glanced behind them and caught site of another redhead, then smirked. “We'll catch you later, Bell. We have a meeting with my mother.”

    “Yeah, sounds great. I'll text you later.” He pushed past the women and ignored the snickering coming from his honorary sister. “Alexis, what are you doing here?”

    The pretty redhead that had distracted him looked worried, and she laid a hand on his chest. “Bellamy, are you alright? You sounded distressed on the phone yesterday.”

    Bellamy took the woman's elbow and pulled her aside. “Yeah, I'm okay. Just some bruises and shallow cuts.” He told her what had happened, and she took his face in her hands. “I'm okay, I promise! I have New York’s finest working on it.”

    Alexis nodded, moving her hands down to his neck. “Right. All except my stepmother.” She raised a brow.

    “Well, I have most of New York's finest on it. My aunt is-”

    “Lieutenant Olivia Benson, NYPD SVU’s Commanding Officer. I know.” She nodded and sighed. The young ADA pulled the man closer, resting her forehead on his chest. “We'll catch her, and she will pay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been brought to my attention that a family tree is needed. So, I will have one with the next chapter, if I can figure out exactly how to pin an image. With pictures of the members, possibly. Unless that would be over the top. But I do have pictures of them all. So. If I can't figure out the image thing, I'll post a thing with it typed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I know, I'm sorry!! I've been stuck, words are difficult sometimes, and this particular fic has been stubborn. I finally got it, though! So enjoy chapter four! 
> 
> Also note that I may not focus completely on the case and such, because this isn't only about the case, it's about how the family handles it. So. 
> 
> Also, I have a few family trees created, that I did months ago, on my Tumblr, [here](https://morethansurviving-au.tumblr.com/post/163549555402/a-collection-of-family-trees-of-the-mainish) . I will type some of it out later, I know it can be confusing.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, it's a bit slow, but things will pick up soon!

**The 16th Precinct**

**November 28**

 

        Alexis Castle stood in her office after the small holiday break, determination on her features. She leaned against her desk as she flipped through a cold case file, one of many in the pile behind her. Rather, they were cases that got shoved to the bottom of the pile. There were pictures in this particular file, and she scanned over them with a frown. Then, she pulled out a file she had read through before, pulling the pictures out and spreading them on her desk with the others. The injuries documented in the pictures, on the two different men, were almost identical. And also very familiar. She went through the rest of the files she had quickly, finding one more that matched. She was pulled out of her reading by a knock on her door. 

    “Castle, you in there?” Detective Amanda Rollins poked her head in before pushing through the door. “I need you to- what's all this?”

    “I think I found something. These are cases that got put on the backburner. I- they're almost identical, and-” Alexis took a deep breath and pushed three pictures forward, then added a fourth. “They match Bellamy’s case. The bruises, the statements from the victims, they're extremely similar. Eerily so.”

    Rollins leaned over the pictures to compare them, then read over the open files. “So what are you trying to say, Castle?”

    “I think we have a serial rapist on our hands.”

 

**~SVU~**

 

    “So what do we have?” Lieutenant Benson sipped at the paper cup of crappy coffee as she leaned against her old desk. 

    A board set before the officers and ADA Alexis Castle, pictures of six different men tacked to it. A list of identical injuries the men shared was written in semi-neat handwriting down the side: fingerprint bruises, shallow cuts, blunt force trauma. The only thing that was different was the fact that Bellamy had not been raped, while the five others had been. A list of similar features the six men shared was written down the right side of the board. A picture of the weapon they found abandoned at the parking garage earlier in the day was tacked to the bottom of the board, a black and red box cutter. Amanda Rollins listed all of this out, then went to describe the victims. 

    “Sean Day, twenty-six years old, six-foot-two. Brown hair, brown eyes. Kacey “Kay” Terrance, twenty-eight, six-foot-zero, black hair, green eyes. Brendon Jacks, twenty-seven, five-foot-ten, brown hair, brown eyes. Tate Lyle, twenty-five, five-foot-nine, black hair, blue eyes. David Corey, twenty-nine, six-foot-two, brown hair, hazel eyes. Bellamy Blake, twenty-five, five-foot-eleven, brown hair, brown eyes.” She ticks them off her fingers as she points at each. “Day is a music producer, Kay is a bartender at Lucky’s, Jacks is a telemarketer, Lyle is a cashier, Corey is an accountant, and Blake is a third grade teacher.” 

    “So the only connection they have is their appearances?” Detective Odafin Tutuola shifted on his feet. 

    “So far.” Rollins raised an eyebrow. “And their statements are similar as well.” 

    After another twenty minutes of throwing around theories, Olivia divided the team up and sent them out to gather more intelligence. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before crossing her arms and frowning at the board. She needed to focus on the case, get her mind off the family drama that seemed to bubble over since her adoptive daughter came home. She studied the board for a bit longer before sighing and going back to her office, gathering her things to head home for the day. 

 

**Central Park**

**November 30**

 

    The air was brisk and cold, the sky filled with gray clouds threatening to open up and dump whatever they held down onto the heads below. There was already a light dusting of snow crunching underfoot, and Fish, Lexa and Clarke’s dog, was enjoying himself tremendously. The sweet pitbull was jumping into the snow, kicking it up into the air, and chasing what blew around as a result. He would chase the snow, then run to Lexa with his tongue hanging out and jump around her, making her laugh. 

    “I never pegged you for a dog person.” 

    Lexa stood up from hooking Fish’s leash to his collar, coming face-to-face with her sister. The older woman stood there, the hand of a blonde toddler clutched in one of her’s and a drink tray in the other. “I never pegged you for a kid person,” she answered back, raising a brow.

    Anya shrugged, a smile breaking over her face as she looked down at the child. “Things happened.”

    Lexa hummed, tilting her head and smiling as well. She reached one arm around her sister in a half-hug. “I missed you.”

    “I missed you too. I’m sorry I never-”

    “Stop, okay? It’s in the past.” Lexa smiled, then gripped Fish’s leash tighter when he started pulling on it. She looked up and saw Clarke jogging her way. 

    “Sorry I’m late, Lex, I found this at the store and had to get it for Fish.” She held up a rope that was knotted around a few tennis balls. Then she looked over at Anya and smiled. “Hey, Anya! Long time no see. Who’s this?”

     Anya smiled and shifted her grip on the boy, glancing down at him. “This is Aden, Natalie and my son. Aden,” she tugged on his hand to get his attention, and he looked up at her with wide eyes. “Say hi to your Aunties Lexa and Clarke.”

    Aden looked up at the two strange adults and tilted his head. “Hi.”

    “There you are, I thought you got lost,” Natalie called out then, walking up to the group. “Lexa, Clarke!” She managed a smile, then kissed her wife’s cheek. “How have you guys been?” 

    “ _ Now _ you’re interested?” Clarke frowned, setting her hands on her hips. Natalie paled and looked down to her shoes.

    “That’s not fair,” Anya retorted, frowning as well.

    “No, she has a point.” Natalie took the cup holder Anya was holding and licked her lips. “It was my choice to stay away so long.”

    “Mommy, Mama, puppy!” Aden tugged on Natalie’s pants with one hand and Anya’s hand with the other, pointing at Fish like he just noticed the dog was there. 

    Lexa took the chance at a distraction and knelt down, putting her hand on Fish to keep him calm. “Do you want to pet him? His name is Fish.”

    Aden glanced up at his mothers with a hand outstretched towards the animal, and when neither of them stopped him, he ran his tiny hand over the dog’s short fur. He grinned, petting the dog gently. Anya raised a brow at her younger sister. “Fish?”

    Lexa grinned up at her and nodded, scratching behind the dog’s ears. “Yup. Clarke went to the pet store to buy fish, brought Fish home.”

    Clarke smiled, then, shaking her head as she relaxed. “You love him.”

    Lexa laughed. “Yeah. I love you more, though.”

    “That is sickeningly sweet, please stop,” Anya laughed, kneeling down next to her son to pet Fish as well with one hand on the boy’s back.

    Clarke stepped away for a moment, jerking her head for Natalie to follow. Once they were a few feet away, the blonde scratched the back of her neck. “Look, I’m only upset because I was there with O when you left. First her mom died, and then you just, left. She was in a bad place for awhile.”

    Natalie bit her lip and looked to the ground, staring at the dust of snow under her boots. She nodded and hugged her arms to herself, then glanced at Clarke. “I have a lot to make up for, don’t I?”

    “Yeah.” Clarke nodded, crossing her arms. “Why didn’t you ever call? Your moms were kinda really upset about that.” She avoided the redhead’s gaze, instead studying the dead, snow-covered trees around them.

    “Honestly, at first I was so immersed in school. I was busy with classes and studying, trying to remember to eat was a challenge, let alone calling home. I kept telling myself I would that weekend, only to forget or be too busy again. And then my phone got stolen, so I couldn’t.” Natalie shrugged, her finger rubbing at one of the styrofoam cups in the holder she held. “And then I ran into Anya, and I was helping her with, with doctor visits and such. With her, with Aden, before he was born.” She got a dreamy look on her face as she gazed past Clarke to watch her wife and son play with the dog. “We uh, we fell in love, and I became his other mother. After that, I was sort of afraid of what they’d say. I mean, it’s not everyday your eighteen year old calls home to tell you she’s a mom.”

    “You were ashamed?” Clarke asked, her brow furrowed and a troubled look on her face. 

    “What? God, no! I love Anya and Aden, I’m so proud of them.” Natalie shook her head, looking at the blonde, meeting her harsh blue eyes. “I could never be ashamed of them, ever. I was, I was afraid my moms would be disappointed in me, for growing up so quickly. For practically jumping into parenthood with no second thoughts. It wasn’t a decision I made lightly, and Anya and I talked for weeks and weeks before he was born. But, I don’t know, I’ve always-” She stopped and shook her head, looking down at the drinks she still held. 

    “I’m sorry, you don’t have to explain yourself to me,” Clarke assured her, hugging her torso. “I didn’t mean-”

    “No, it’s alright. I just, it’s hard for me to talk about some things.” Natalie smiled wryly, taking out a cup and sipping its contents before making a face. “Anya’s.” She set it down and took out the other one, humming at the hot peppermint tea inside. “It’s just, I’ve always, ever since Mom adopted me, had this, this drive to, to, to impress her. To make sure she could always be proud of me. So she wouldn’t change her mind and send me away.” She shrugged, her cheeks red, and not entirely from the cold. “So, when I, when- I couldn’t make myself call home. I would have stayed quiet, I wouldn’t have been able to lie to her. So I just, didn’t call. It was never my intention to hurt anyone, especially O.” The redhead got a look on her face then, like she’d just realized something. “Especially O,” she repeated, looking up to meet Clarke’s gaze again. “because how could I tell my little sister that while her family was falling apart, I’d found another one?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny look into the Benson-Woods morning routine, Calvin meets Aden and Ontari, and Anya meets Alexis Castle.

**The Benson-Woods Apartment**

**251 West 89th Street #7F, New York City**

**Monday, December 5th**

 

    “Where are my shoes?” Ontari called through the apartment from her bedroom, her voice followed by a few light thumps.

    “They should be in your closet, unless you didn’t unpack them yet!” Natalie called back, wiping Aden’s face clean of the ketchup he’d had on his eggs. He scrunched his nose up in protest and the redhead copied him, making him giggle.

    “Not those shoes! My converse, I wore them yesterday!” was the reply, and Natalie sighed and shook her head.

    She leaned forward, as if to tell a secret to her son, and whispered, “Rhee’s going crazy!”

    The boy threw his hands up, making his mother flinch back with a grin, yelling out. “Crazy!” with a maniacal giggle only perfected by a three year old.

    Natalie laughed and glanced towards where the bedrooms were. “They should still be in your closet, where they _go_.”

    Ontari jogged out of the hall with her backpack slung over her shoulder and went to look under the couch, huffing. “Well, I forgot to put them away, we got caught up in your ridiculous marathon.”

    “Disney Movie Night is a tradition, thankyouverymuch!” Natalie scoffed, pretending to be offended. “You used to love it!”

    Ontari just grunted as she crawled over the the chair and looked underneath before pulling up the cushion. “I suppose I still do.” She grinned over her shoulder and went back to the couch, pulling those cushions up as well. She slumped forward when a pair of bright blue converse hit her, one on her shoulder and the other on her ass. “Ouch!”

    “You left your shoes in the bathroom again, Rhee,” Anya scolded, grabbing an orange from the bowl that sat on the counter. “I have to go, I’ll see you all later, love you!” She leaned down and kissed Aden’s head, Ontari’s cheek, and Natalie’s lips, then breezed out the door in all her suit-wearing glory, leaving Natalie staring after her with bright cheeks. Anya wearing a suit did… things… to her insides in very pleasant ways.

    “Oh my.”

    “Nat, close your mouth. Your gay is escaping,” Ontari deadpanned, a smirk playing at her lips.

    “Hush, you,” Natalie smiled, shaking her head and reaching to lift Aden out of his booster seat. “You ready to go?”

    “Yeah, just gotta tie my shoes.” Ontari sat on the couch to do just that.

    “Don’t forget your coat.” The redhead grabbed the shoes she’d had sitting on a chair nearby to put on Aden, tickling him to distract him from his attempt at an escape.

    “Yes, _Mom,”_ Ontari snarked, grinning.

    “Oh hush, you literally almost forgot to grab it when we moved.” Natalie bundled her son up and scooped him up, along with the diaper bag they still used to tote his stuff around and her purse. She settled Aden on her hip, the purse and diaper bag both over her shoulder, and then followed Ontari out the front door, making sure to grab the teen’s backpack on her way out. She locked the door and tossed the pack at the sheepish brunette, then spun to go to the elevator. She stopped suddenly as she came face-to-face with Octavia and Calvin. “Oh.”

    “Natalie!” Calvin blinked at her, his hair a shaggy mess and in his eyes. He glanced over the two strangers and tilted his head. “Do you live here now?”

    “Hey, Cal. Yeah, we moved here a couple weeks ago. I’m surprised we haven’t run into you before now, actually.” Natalie smiled, shifting the toddler a little before setting him down as the elevator dinged to announce its presence on their floor.

    He shrugged and grinned. “I’ve been kind of going everywhere, enjoying my winter break, you know?” Natalie nodded, just then remembering that her little brother was a freshman in college now. They all piled onto the lift, Octavia standing as far away from the others as she could. “Who’s the little guy? And the cu- ah, the uh,” he stuttered, his face going bright red as Ontari raised her brow.

    “This is Anya’s and my son Aden. And this is Ontari, Anya’s cousin.” Natalie smirked, swatting Aden’s hand lightly when he reached for the brightly lit buttons on the panel just in his reach.

    Calvin grinned and knelt down in front of Aden, holding out his hand for a shake, seemingly over his slight embarrassment. “Hey there, Aden, I’m your Uncle Calvin!”

    “Unca?” Aden scrunched his eyebrows and looked up to his mother.

    “Yeah, baby, this is mommy’s brother. That makes him your Uncle.” Natalie smiled and ruffled the toddler’s hair.

    “Oh.” Aden nodded solemnly, as if he understood everything (which, who’s to say he didn’t?) and then grinned brightly at his uncle. “Unca Calvin!” He took the teenager’s hand and pumped it twice before puffing out his little chest and putting his hands behind his back.

    “Yup! And this,” Calvin grinned at the boy, pointing at Octavia, who was currently pretending to melt into the wall of the elevator, “is our sister Octavia. She’s your Auntie.”

    “Auntie? I has two aunties, I has another?” He looked up at his mother again, his confusion obvious.

    “Uh, yeah, baby.” Natalie smiled at her son, glancing over at her younger sister. “See, Auntie Lexa is your Mama’s sister, and Auntie Clarke is Auntie Lexa’s wife. Auntie Octavia here is Mommy’s sister.”

    “Oh, okay!” The little boy grinned again and darted to Octavia, who looked slightly horrified as the tiny person threw himself at her legs. “Auntie Tavia!”

    Natalie blushed a little and gently pried Aden from Octavia, mumbling a sorry at her before settling him on her hip once more. Octavia had the decency to blush and look a bit sheepish. “No, it’s alright. It’s nice to meet you, Aden.” She smiled at the little boy, who grinned back at her.

    “Oh, that’s hilarious. I’m so telling Raven that her bada- uh, cool girlfriend totally balked at a toddler!” Calvin cackled, easily correcting his language before he finished the word.

    Ontari was chuckling from the other side of Natalie, her backpack slung over one shoulder. “That’s nothing, you should have seen An’s cousin Lincoln when he came to visit after Aden was born. He ended up with baby puke all over, it was amazing.” The elevator came to a stop as she spoke, and they all stepped off.

    “That’s so gross!” Calvin laughed. “Please tell me someone got pictures?”

    “I so did! I’ll show them to you later, if you want? The contrast between big, buff Lincoln and tiny baby Aden is seriously laughable as well.” Ontari grinned, sticking a hand in her back pocket.

    “Calvin, we have to get going if you want to make it to that lecture you wanted to see,” Octavia interrupted, looking everywhere but at the redhead. She jiggled a set of keys in her gloved hand, her other hand stuffed into the pocket of her coat.

    “O, come on, I just want to talk to our sister and her cousin,” Calvin argued, frowning as he glared at the brooding brunette.

    “It’s okay, bud, I have to get Ontari to school anyway. Why don’t you stop by later around three, we can catch up?” Natalie attempted a smile and shifted her purse and the diaper bag.

    “Okay. I’ll be over then.” Calvin nodded and smiled, leaning over to hug her with one arm. Natalie rested her chin on his arm (he was too tall for her to reach his shoulder) and squeezed his arm with her hand when she could reach it. He ruffled Aden’s hair before he and Octavia left through the front doors.

    “Please tell me you’re not interested in my little brother,” Natalie deadpanned, leading the way to the garage where the Subaru was parked.

    “Ew, no, Nat. He’s just cool. I’m not-” She stopped and groaned, running her hand down her face. “I’m not into guys, alright?”

    Natalie snorted. “That’s not a secret, but thanks for sharing.” She grinned as she got the the car and set Aden down, reaching into her purse for the key fob to unlock the vehicle. “An totally owes me twenty.”

    “You made a bet on when I’d come out?” Ontari raised her brow, slightly amused and slightly annoyed.

    “Yes. She thought you’d wait until college, I was sure you’d say something this year.” Natalie stored the diaper bag on the floor behind the driver’s seat and her purse on the middle part next to it before lifting Aden into his carseat. Ontari climbed into the front passenger seat and buckled up, slinging her backpack to the floor by her feet. “You wanna stop by somewhere for coffee on the way to school?”

    “Yeah.” Ontari sighed, rolling her eyes fondly as she waited for Natalie to finish strapping Aden down.

 

**NYPD 16th Precinct**

**Monday, December 5th**

 

    Anya made her way to her new office, the peels from the orange she had eaten on her way in clutched in her hand to be thrown away. She was almost to her door when a pretty redhead stepped into her path, and she blinked. If she remembered correctly, this was the young woman Bellamy had been… distracted by, that day they’d eaten lunch with Natalie’s mother.

    “You’re the consultant from the FBI?” the woman inquired, clutching a thick file in her hands.

    “Yeah, Agent Anya Benson-Woods. How can I help you?” She offered out her free hand for a shake, then led the woman to her office where she deposited the orange peel into her trash can. “Please sit, if you’d like. Sorry about the mess, I haven’t quite finished settling in yet.” An understatement, as there were still a couple unpacked boxes stacked by the wall. The only thing unpacked and in its rightful place was the picture of Natalie, Ontari, and Aden Anya had taken the year before when they had gone to Disney World for the weekend.

    “Um, thanks. I’m Assistant District Attorney Alexis Castle.” She sat on the edge of the chair offered to her and set the file down on the desk. “I know you literally just got here, and usually I’m all about settling and welcoming newcomers, but this is a little urgent.”

    “Go ahead.” Anya nodded and sat down in her own chair, taking just a moment to log into her account on the computer.

    “We went over this last week when I discovered it, but here’s the basics.” She went on to explain about the five men’s cases she’d found that match Bellamy’s.

    “That’s disturbing.” Anya rubbed at her temple, looking through the files. “I’ll run a search through the FBI database and see if it comes up with anything. Do we have suspects yet?” She looked up at the woman in front of her before turning to her computer and starting the search.

    “No, not yet. I mean, no actual concrete suspects. Just my paranoid ones.” ADA Castle chuckled, her smile strained.

    “You should trust your gut, Castle. Did you at least check them out, run a background check?” Anya closed the file and tapped her fingers on it. “Give me a list, and I’ll see if any of them are in the profiles the FBI has.”

    “Alright, I will, thank you.” Castle smiled and stood. “And please call me Alexis, I’m dating your wife’s older brother, being all formal is a little weird.”

    “It’s no problem, and sure, if you call me Anya,” the agent smiled and stood with Alexis, offering her hand for one more shake. “It was great to meet you, let me know if I can be of more help.”

    “I will, thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More progress on Bell's investigation, and Natalie and Octavia have a talk!

**NYPD, The 16th Precinct**

**Wednesday, December 7th**

 

Two women sat in different rooms, waiting on someone to join them. 

One was about five-foot-eight, with brown hair and light blue eyes. She sat slumped over the table, her leg jiggling as she tapped her fingers on the surface of the table in a seemingly random pattern. Her name was Jackie Taylor, a twenty-eight year old athletic trainer that liked to flirt with everybody, even though she was an out and proud lesbian.

The other was Kaily Johns, twenty-six years old with brown hair and brown eyes. She was five-foot-ten, and a first grade teacher at the same elementary school Bellamy taught at.

A third woman sat out next to a detective’s desk, chewing on her nails as she watched the officers around her. She was five-foot-six with brown hair and dull blue eyes, thirty-one years old, and a barista at a cafe that Bellamy and the other two women all happened to frequent on a near-daily basis. Donna Knightly had been called in that morning on a gut feeling Alexis had had, and she had provided the names of the other two women.

Alexis stood in the doorway of Anya’s office, watching Donna as her gaze darted around. “I know it’s kind of far off, but she flirts with him constantly, bordering on harassment.” She hugged her torso tight, squeezing her arms.

“Her record’s clean, though.” Anya frowned, standing just behind and to the side of the other woman. She didn’t really like the look of Donna Knightly, she looked too shifty, too guilty, but there was nothing to pin on her. The other two, however… “Jackie Taylor is on the list, alleged sexual assault. And Kaily Johns was sued for stalking.”

“Jackie’s apparent victim was a woman, and the stalking case was dropped. Kaily’s ex admitted to lying about it.” Alexis chewed on the inside of her cheek as two of the officers finally went into the interrogation rooms. 

Anya raised a brow, impressed with the ADA’s research. “Apparent victim?” She’d read that file, and was curious about what Alexis thought.

“Yeah. I know her, she’s one of Bell’s best friends.” Alexis glanced over her shoulder. “And I’ve talked to several people who were around when the apparent incident happened, and she had been passed out on some frat dude’s couch.”

“And she was still charged?” Anya frowned, going back to her desk to check on the database search that was ongoing still.

“Yeah, apparently the accuser’s parents were influential in the courts,” Alexis sneered, rubbing the tips of her fingers against her thumb to indicate they had paid them off. “She was mad that Jackie had fallen asleep instead of going wherever with her.”

Anya shook her head and tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. “That sucks. Hopefully the others believe your research.”

“Yeah.” Alexis frowned and watched as the barista stretched her legs out and folded her hands across her stomach. An officer tripped over her boots, and the brunette just smiled and wiggled her feet. 

 

**The Benson apartment**

**251 West 89th Street #7E, NYC**

**Friday, December 9th**

 

The apartment was crowded and silent as the twelve participants ate their food. Calvin and Ontari were at the four person table with Noah and Aden while the older adults were spread out in the living room. Olivia managed to make small talk with her wife, Anya, Raven, Bellamy, and Alexis, but Octavia and Natalie both refused to talk at all. Finally, Alex sighed and looked at the stubborn women. “Look, you two need to get over yourselves. You’re both adults, act like it.” 

Natalie squirmed and nodded, then stood up with half her plate still full. “Um, yeah. Can you just, give me a moment? I need, uh, I need-” 

Anya stood as well and laid a hand on her wife’s back, frowning and leaning close. “You need some space, just for a minute?”

“Yeah, just, I’ll be right back, I just need to-” Natalie waved her hand in the general vicinity of their own apartment and avoided looking at anyone but Anya.

“It’s okay, go ahead. Text me if you need anything.” Anya kissed her temple and led her to the door, kissing her forehead.

“What, she gets to leave?” Octavia scowled, crossing her arms. She uncrossed them when Olivia lifted a brow and huffed. Then she shook her head and stood, going after the redhead. 

“Wait, O,” Anya stopped her, grabbing her arm.

“What! I just want to talk to her, okay? I’m not gonna be mean.” Octavia yanked her arm away and left the apartment, heading over to the open door of her sister’s apartment. “Nat? Can we talk?” She slipped inside and shut the door, frowning. She ventured into the apartment, looking at the pictures that adorned the walls already while she kept an eye out for Natalie. “You shouldn’t leave the door open, you know, this isn’t-”

She stopped at the bathroom door, a bit startled to see her older sister standing slouched over the ceramic sink, an orange pill bottle clutched in her shaking hands. Her face was paler than normal, and when she looked up at the intrusion, her eyes were wide and frightened. “Um, O, I- uh, can you just, um,” she stammered, her breath coming out in short bursts.

“Whoa, calm down Nat, it’s okay!” Octavia stepped into the bathroom, able to spot a panic attack a mile away. She pried the pill bottle out of her sister’s hands and read the label. It was a prescription she recognized for anxiety, only because a friend of hers at school took the same kind. She opened it and shook one out. “Here, swallow this. Do you need water?” Natalie shook her head and swallowed the pill dry, avoiding looking at her little sister while she focused on evening her breaths.

“I’m sorry,” Natalie mumbled when she finally calmed, sitting down on the closed toilet seat.

“You’re fine, panic attacks are more normal than most people think,” Octavia waved her off and sat on the edge of the tub, handing the prescription bottle back to Natalie.

“No, not that.” The redhead wiped her hand down her face, leaning her elbows on her knees as she hunched her shoulders up, shrinking in on herself a little. When she looked up, her eyes were wet. “I’m sorry for leaving and not staying in contact.” Octavia stayed silent, dropping her gaze to the hands clasped in her lap. “I never meant to hurt you. I just-” Natalie’s voice broke, and she cleared her throat. “I didn’t know how to tell you about Anya and Aden and Ontari, after- After.”

Octavia clenched her hands into fists, her vision blurring. She’d already been struggling with her mother’s death when Natalie left, and she hadn’t known how to deal with the virtual loss of her sister as well. She nodded, trying to think of something to say.

“Clarke said, she said you’d been in a dark place?” The older girl sounded hesitant, and with a glance, Octavia noticed her fidgeting.

She furrowed her brows, chewing on the inside of her lip. “Um, yeah. It’s- it’s not something I like to talk about, but I guess I kind of owe you after this.” She tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace.

“No, you don’t owe me anything, O.” Natalie looked up and her gaze was intense. Octavia blinked and nodded.

“I- guess you’re right.” The brunette shrugged, then changed tactics a little. “You have anxiety?”

“Doesn’t everyone at some point?” Natalie mumbled, and Octavia looked up to study her. The redhead didn’t look ashamed or embarrassed, rather she looked irritated. “It’s… not exactly new, I guess, but I had to get help after I’d had a panic attack when Aden got the flu last year.”

Octavia nodded and squeezed her sister’s knee, just then noticing the contact she’d made. Then she took a breath and sat up a little straighter. “After Mom died, I got really sad. I thought, that’s normal, right? I mean, I remember when Aunt Joyce died and you cried for weeks.” She licked her lips and wiped an escapee tear off her cheek with her free hand. “But then I just, didn’t want to do anything. I mean, I still did stuff, went to school and went out with friends and stuff. But, I wasn’t really into it, you know?” She glanced up and Natalie nodded. “And then you left-” Her voice cracked, and Natalie gripped her hand.

“You don’t have to tell me,” the older girl said.

“You left, and you didn’t call, you stopped texting, and I just. I stopped.” Octavia pushed through, ignoring her sister. She had to get this out. She hadn’t talked about this in so long, and when she had, she’d told Raven and her therapist and that was it. “I stopped crying, I stopped laughing, I stopped feeling anything but empty. I stopped going to school for a while. I almost stopped eating, but Aunt Liv made me sit for dinner.” She rubbed her thumb over Natalie’s knuckles when she squeezed her hand tighter. “I stopped talking for months, didn’t say a word.” She looked up at her sister’s misty eyes and smiled wryly. “It was the quietest I’d ever been.”

“Damn, can’t believe I missed that,” Natalie tried to joke, but it came out too shaky and honest. “I’m sorry, O.”

“I- I’m okay now. Clarke noticed early on and pulled me out, told Aunt Liv and Aunt Alex, and they got me help.” Octavia chewed on her lip for a minute. “I blamed you, for a while, for my life going to shit.” Her heart panged a little at the hurt expression on her sister’s face.

“If I’d known-”

“If you’d known, then you would have come home,” Octavia interrupted.

“Well yeah, O. You’re my sister. I can’t believe I wasn’t there for you. You’re more important than school, you know?” Natalie gripped her hand a little tighter, and added her other hand. 

Octavia shook her head. “If you’d have come home, you wouldn’t have Anya and Aden and Ontari. Not like you do.”

“Octavia, as much as I love them, you’re my baby sister. I should have-”

“Just stop, okay? I’m not arguing with you right now, I’m trying to-” Octavia sighed. “Look, I went through a really shitty time, and seriously, I  _ am _ pissed off you weren’t there. But I’m even more pissed off that you didn’t tell me about your new family.”

“How could I tell you about them when yours was falling apart, O? How was I supposed to gush about the woman I’d fallen in love with while you were mourning your mother?” Natalie stood up, then sat back down and sighed. “I didn’t- I didn’t want to be all excited for something when you were suffering, it didn’t feel right.”

“That’s so stupid, Nat. I would have been so happy for you! I  _ am!  _ You’re so different from that kid that got beat up by our deadbeat father, you’re so bubbly.” Octavia gripped her hands with both of hers, trying to make her understand. “You’re my sister, Nat.” She smirked a little at repeating Natalie’s sentiment. “I was sad about my mom, yeah, of  _ course  _ I was, but I was more upset that I didn’t get to talk to you about it, and hear about your school. And when you showed up a couple weeks ago, with a wife and kid, I was pissed because I’d had no  _ idea  _ you even actually liked Anya. I mean, I knew you’d had a major crush on her in high school, but I didn’t think-” She shook her head, smiling.

Natalie sniffed a wet sniff. “I’m sorry.”

“Just, no more secrets, okay? I miss you.” The brunette grinned and leaned forward. “I mean, it’s really no fun making fun of Bell and his girlfriend alone. Raven tries, but it’s not the same, you know?”

Natalie laughed, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Octavia’s with her eyes closed. “Yeah, I know what you mean. No more secrets, not from me.” She was silent for a minute, then she opened her eyes and looked into a gaze that matched her own. “Are we okay, then? I miss you too.”

“Yeah, we’re okay.” Octavia smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have O and Nat stay distanced for longer, but they apparently had other ideas. 
> 
> Next is going to be Raven's birthday, and other things? I'm currently writing it out, so we'll see what comes of it... :) 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments, they fuel my creativity! 
> 
> Also, if you wanna see a specific scene with someone here, let me know and I'll either fit it into the main story or write it as a one/two shot in the collection I'm writing! Just leave a comment here or an ask over on my Tumblr for this series, [@morethansurviving-au](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/morethansurviving-au)


End file.
